Separated Away
by Mi Hime
Summary: Karena suatu insiden dan kecerobohan masing-masing, ketiga pecahan Boboiboy terpisah jauh satu sama lain dan kehilangan ingatan mereka. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah mereka bersatu lagi? Summary sucks. RnR, please? :D


**A/N: Haii semua! Salam kenal! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Boboiboy XD. Maaf kalau jadinya aneh /hehe. Cerita ini berlatar kira-kira sekitar Boboiboy musim satu episode terakhir, sebelum Boboiboy sempat kembali dan bersekolah di Pulau Rintis. Saya hanya menambahkan sedikit** _ **twist**_ **disitu *evillaugh* /dihajar.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta Studios, Malaysia.**

 **Warnings: Typos, OOC, OC bertebaran(?), Alur kecepetan, aneh, EYD berantakan, AU (mungkin?), gaje, dll.**

 **Prolog**

 _Boboiboy menatap nanar pemandangan kosong di hadapannya. Sekelilingnya kosong. Hening. Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali kecuali pemandangan hitam pekat yang hampa dari ujung ke ujung. Oh, siapa yang ia bohongi.. Boboiboy sendiri bahkan ragu dunia kosong seperti ini memiliki ujung atau tidak._

" _Dimana.. aku..?" gumamnya. Melihat kebawah. Dia bahkan tidak sedang memijak apa-apa saat ini. Seolah berdiri begitu saja ditengah-tengah kehampaan total._

 _Belum sempat dirinya berpikir jernih, pendengaran Boboiboy mulai dipenuhi oleh suara tawa bahagia yang sepertinya berasal dari banyak orang. Mulai dari orang tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, banyak sekali. Suara tawa mereka bercampur menjadi satu dengan riuhnya. Nyaris memekakkan sampai-sampai Boboiboy mendapati dirinya meringis._

 _Namun, yang membuat Boboiboy risau bukan itu. Melainkan samar-samar, ia juga dapat mendangar suara tawanya sendiri. Tawa bahagianya. Ikut tergabung dan menyampur ditengah-tengah keriuhan itu. Dan entah kenapa semakin lama terdengar semakin keras dan jelas. Hingga mengalahkan suara tawa orang-orang yang lain._

 _Pandangan Boboiboy lantas terpaku ke depan. Pemandangan hitam dihadapannya seketika terisi dengan gambaran ruangan yang sangat mewah. Tampak seperti ruangan aula berukuran jumbo atau semacamnya, Boboiboy sendiri juga tidak yakin. Lalu tepat di depan matanya, kira-kira beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, muncul beberapa sofa mewah yang kelihatan nyaman. Masing-masing perlahan diisi oleh siluet orang-orang yang rupanya menjadi asal suara tawa tadi. Duduk berkumpul bersama-sama ditengah ruangan. Wajah mereka semua tampak kabur. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu._

 _Boboiboy memandang heran sosok itu. Sosok seorang anak yang tampak seperti dirinya. Tengah duduk dengan nyaman di salah satu sofa mewah di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang tadi. Tertawa lebar bersama mereka. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia bahagia sekali._

" _T-tunggu dulu," gumam Boboiboy parau ketika sadar. "Apa itu… aku!?"_

 _Pemandangan itu langsung menghilang tepat setelah Boboiboy memekik. Menghasilkan butiran-butiran kecil layaknya abu yang bertebaran sebelum pergi seperti tertiup angin. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang ternganga. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri._

" _A-apa yang…"_

 _ **Hosh.. hosh..**_

 _Anak malang itu kembali dikejutkan dengan suara nafas yang menderu berkali-kali. Terdengar lelah sekali, seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan lari marathon jarak jauh._

 _Pemandangan kosong didepannya kembali terisi. Kali ini oleh lukisan keadaan lingkungan kumuh. Layaknya pedesaan terpencil yang tidak terurus. Menampilkan sosok seorang anak (yang lagi-lagi tampak seperti dirinya) sedang mengatur nafasnya sebelum terduduk pasrah. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya compang-camping, matanya tertutup rapat, dan raut wajahnya tampak frustasi. Tapi sekaligus putus asa._

 _ **Kumohon..**_ _gumamnya parau. Terdengar jelas di telinga Boboiboy._ _ **Bertahanlah…**_

 _Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi memudar lalu menghilang seperti yang pertama tadi._

 _Boboiboy berjengit. Lagi-lagi, belum sempat ia berbuat apa-apa, kali ini pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang berubah. Menampilkan gambaran lingkungan yang sangat familiar bagi Boboiboy._

 _Anak itu tertegun lalu memandang sekitar. Tidak salah lagi. Ini kan pekarangan rumah orang tuanya di KL? Kenapa jadinya disini?_

" _Hah?" Boboiboy tidak tau ia seharusnya merasa senang atau malah tambah pusing karena tiba-tiba berakhir disini._

 _ **Boboiboy! Kau sudah pulang!**_

" _Ayah? Ibu?" gumam Boboiboy, mendapati sosok kedua orangtuanya yang menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah._

 _Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy mendapati dirinya mendekat. Melangkah tepat kedekapan orangtuanya. Dan entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya saat itu, semua tiba-tiba serasa normal bagi Boboiboy. setidaknya begitulah, sampai.._

 _ **Boboiboy?**_ _tanya sosok ibunya. Boboiboy mendongak._ _ **Kau.. tidak utuh?**_ _tambah sosok ayahnya._

" _Eh?" Boboiboy tersentak. "Apa maksud-"_

 _Tapi sebelum ia selesai, sosok orangtuanya telah menghilang begitu saja. Perlahan diikuti dengan menghilangnya pemandangan disekelilingnya juga._

 _Mata Boboiboy membelalak. "Tidak.. Ayah?! Ibu?!" serunya panik. "Maksud kalian apa?!"_

 _Boboiboy mulai berlari tak tentu arah mencari orangtuanya._

" _Ayah! Ibu!" serunya lagi._

 _Hening._

" _Ayah! Ibu! Jawab aku!"_

 _Boboiboy mulai frustrasi. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya dijawab oleh keheningan total. Anak itu merutuk._

" _AYAH! IBU!"_

"AYAH! IBU!"

Brukk!

Boboiboy terbangun sambil mengerang. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduhh.."

"Boboiboy?" keluh sebuah suara. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ochobot." Jawab Boboiboy. Kembali ke kasurnya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk. Kau tidurlah lagi."

"Hmm.." gumam Ochobot. Kembali terlelap dengan cepat.

Boboiboy menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Mimpi apa aku barusan?'

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Akhirnyaaa! :D. Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo prolog ini aneh *pundung*. Terima kasih juga bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini ^^. Akhir kata, review please! /bow.**


End file.
